


Hiraeth

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: ?? I guess??, Angst, Depression, M/M, Suffering, depression! fun for the whole family!, he doesnt deserve this, link and hilda are only mentioned btw, lmaoo, ravio centric, someone hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiraeth -<br/>(noun.)</p><p>A homesickness for a place that you can never return to, a place which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> hello naughty children it is angst time

The sun filtered through the tattered window, the warm beams softly caressed Ravio's face. He winced as the sun hit his eyes, turning on his side to face the wall.

He let out a breath.

How long had it been now?

Too long, he concluded.

He let out an irritable sigh as Sheerow began squawking slightly in its cage. He didn't want to get up to see what the matter was. Honestly? He didn't think he could.

He stayed lying down for a few minutes before realizing that ignoring Sheerow wouldn't make it shut up.

He grumbled out a string of curses and forced himself up, it felt like the most difficult thing he'd ever done.

He approached the cage, stumbling a little as he did.

"What?!" He snapped, a little harder than he should have.

Sheerow appeared shocked, Ravio had never spoke to it with such a harsh tone before. Ravio must have realized this as he mumbled out a faint "sorry, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

Ravio opened the cage door, allowing the small bird to flutter its way out. It sat on the windowsill, looking hopefully at Ravio.

Ravio smiled a little, "you wanna go out buddy?"

Sheerow chirped excitedly.

He let out a small chuckle as he opened the window, "alright, wake me up when you're back."

Sheerow shot out the window the second it could. Ravio let out a more amused laugh at this. It had been quite a while since Sheerow had been able to fly. The last time it had been able to fly without the possibility of danger had been-

No.

Ravio cleared it from his mind. He refused to think about it.

He felt exhausted standing up suddenly so he made his was back to his bed, collapsing on it and sighing.

He remembered Hilda had been lecturing him about how he couldn't sleep his problems away. She was right, Ravio knew that. But it didn't mean he wouldn't try.

He tossed and turned a little, trying to fall back asleep, it proved difficult though. He let out an annoyed huff when he realized he probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Fan-fucking-tastic.

What could he do?

He didn't have the motivation to really do anything more than lay there.

He couldn't read, his attention span had become too short recently. He couldn't focus on many things at all, let alone huge walls of text.

He groaned, well wasn't this just fucking brilliant?

Close your eyes. Think of something nice. Go back to sleep, he told himself.

His mind instantly went to... there. That place. The one Ravio avoided thinking about as much as possible.

He never thought he become attached to that place. He never thought that he'd love every second he spent there and he certainly never thought that he'd fall in love with the hero he'd met over there.

How long had it been?

Ravio truly had no idea, time passing felt like a foreign concept to him, the identical days all bled together and his memory was hazy.

It had to have been a while. It had to have been.

Rolling onto his stomach, he buried his head into his pillow. Link used to do that a lot he remembered... whenever Ravio would yell at him to wake up he'd groan and shove his freckled face into the pillow, mumbling about getting up in a minute.

Ravio's chest felt heavy now.  
And now his eyes felt wet.  
Now he was sobbing, choking on his own cries as his body shook.

He fell asleep with what felt like a gaping wound in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write angst for shit but hey i tried?? please say it wasnt that bad lmao  
> also i spent all night on a Cool Words tumblr and found hiraeth and was like "oh... i could....( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"
> 
> ANYWAY,, tysm for reading it means a lot!! <33


End file.
